<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Pighead &amp; Potions by MerryMellon_MC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450013">Of Pighead &amp; Potions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryMellon_MC/pseuds/MerryMellon_MC'>MerryMellon_MC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Like Quite A Lot, M/M, Mild Gore, Minecraft but it's real life kinda, Mystery, Nothing too graphic dw, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Swearing, just a slight description of a dead pig head, no beta we die like me, to be exact</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryMellon_MC/pseuds/MerryMellon_MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Technoblade wonders how he ended up here. </p><p>With a rotting pig head on his back, a basket of suspicious-and definitely illegal-liquid bottles in his hand, and a green-clad man child jumping around on tree branches like a monkey above his head.</p><p>He just wanted to go home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Pig Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just writing for my own fun and enjoyment. Ofc I don't ship these people irl. Don't stress about it too much and have fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dingy cell reeks more than the dead pig head on his back.</p>
<p>From the moment the guard unlocked the heavy metal door, Technoblade knew he was going to <i>hate<i> every second in the stone prison, no matter how short his stay would be. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hellhole is practically barren, save for a makeshift bed, and a wooden bucket at the corner of the room. Not to mention the dried up blood, piss, and god-knows-what substances that had stained the sheets, floor, walls, and somehow splattered on the ceiling like a toddler’s disgusting painting. As such, he settled on throwing the soaked bed sheets on the floor and just sat on the stone slab despite the discomfort of it. Trying his best to keep as far away as he humanly could from the bucket at the corner, that’s no doubt the culprit for the room’s horrid stench and possibly the bearer of multiple venereal diseases. </p>
<p>The lack of a window or any form of an opening only adds to the horrible smell and heat that makes Techno sweat from his forehead. The pig blood covering his body also doesn’t help with the overall stickiness of the situation or his own dampen mood. Simply because he has been too afraid of losing the animal’s head to the point where he’s kept it stuck on his back at all times, ruining any chances of him being able to lie down and get some rest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As minutes passed by, Techno’s fruitless struggle to get the now dried blood out of his shirt becomes more of a fight to keep his sanity intact as the red only seems to spread wider and wider on his new white shirt. Until one incredibly hard swipe of his handkerchief managed to actually <i>rip<i> the thin material. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Out of pure frustration, Technoblade decided enough is enough. His back is aching, his outfit is ruined, his previously brushed hair is now a sweaty mess, and he can barely breathe through the thick air in the chamber. So <i>damn<i> his paranoia and crippling anxiety, because if someone wants the pig head, they’re going to have to break in here and suffer through this hell with him. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Gloved hands quickly unbuckle the leather strap on Techno’s chest and violently throws it beside him on the stone slab in a bout of bubbling anger. The carcass landed with a distasteful splash on the hard material, squirting some leftover blood on its way down. However, Techno has simply stopped to care. About his supposedly critical mission, about the pig head, or about the disgusting stain on the wall behind him that for sure will further dirty his long unkempt hair and fancy shirt. Why? Because his sore neck is finally rested. </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And. For the first time in a month, Technoblade actually let out a breath. A long, revolting breath inside one of the most sickening places on earth. </p>
<p>But a breath nonetheless.</p>
<p>Techno feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, literally, in the form of a seven-pound severed pig head. </p>
<p>And the pink-haired man couldn’t be any more relieved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lies there for a moment until his mind calms, and the nauseating smell gradually becomes more and more bearable as he comes to. The muscle in his neck seems to have recovered, too, as he was able to turn it naturally and spare a glance at the animal’s head lying beside him.</p>
<p>The abused head is leaning on the stone wall with its snout pointing out and the right eye staring straight back at him. Although its droopy eyelid makes its gaze more dead than surprised at its untimely demise, kinda reminding Techno of himself for no particular reasons. Perhaps he did feel bad for the poor animal. Its plump cheeks and overall bulkiness suggest that the pig had a better life than other farm animals he had seen in the countryside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is before Techno came along and practically turned it into a glorified backpack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, buddy, guess it just wasn’t your day, huh?”, Techno said, hand reaching out to fix the head into a more upright position on the slab.</p>
<p>He doesn’t doubt that sooner or later, the pig would’ve been turned into a delicious 3-course meal, but it didn’t make him feel any better to decimate its corpse like that. He did try to make the cut as clean as possible with his diamond sword, though. Which is now confiscated. So there’s that.</p>
<p>“But hey, not every pig gets to see the world after their death ya know, so consider yourself lucky.” </p>
<p>No answer of course. But it’s relaxing, he realized, to talk freely again, even when his only audience is a rotting pig’s head. So he continued, finding no reason to stop yet.</p>
<p>“Though I guess there's not much enjoyment in having your head being drag around on a belt loop.”, He mumbled more to himself than the head. </p>
<p>Though the thing seems to have heard him just fine when whatever bone in its remaining neck finally gave out and let the head fall forward a bit. Making it look like the dead pig is nodding.</p>
<p>The pink-haired man let himself smile at that, amused at the fitting coincidence.</p>
<p>“Heh, can you imagine being that pathetic? Couldn’t be me.” Techno said, dragging out the last syllable in an attempt at humor, although he knew no one was listening.</p>
<p>He could’ve sworn he saw a slight twitch in the pig’s cheek muscle, though, almost like it’s smiling at his joke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That or he’s finally gone crazy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wouldn’t be much of a surprise, really, considering how dark this place is with the only visible light source coming from outside the small, barred up slot on the locked door. </p>
<p>He’s barely able to tell how much time has passed since he’s been shoved in this shithole, to be honest. Minutes, hours, maybe days. It couldn’t have been <i>days<i>, right? He would’ve at least felt hungry, and the pig head didn’t seem to have decomposed that much. Its skin is still hanging on after all. Although, to be fair, Techno isn’t really an expert on pig anatomy or biology or whatever the hell-</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And before he can further overthink himself to the ground, footsteps can be heard from outside, followed by a guard unlocking his cell door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside the corridor stood two men in regular chainmail and iron armor. Their uniform displays the drawing of a red cross, probably the symbol of this kingdom, whose name he didn't even bother to remember. </p>
<p>“Get up, pig, it’s your turn on the arena. If you're lucky you might get a quick death like your little friend over there.”, the fat one spit out, gesturing to the severed head next to him.</p>
<p>The pink-haired prisoner raised an eyebrow at that, mentally chuckling at the guard’s word choice.</p>
<p>“Wa, not even a trial first? What a scam.” Techno questioned, although his deep voice seemed to startle the other guard, who was hiding behind his bigger friend, clutching the ring of keys.</p>
<p>“Tch, the king has no time for petty criminal scum like yourself. You should be honored to fight for his entertainment and being allowed to even keep that <i>disgusting<i> thing-”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Techno slowly stood up at that, interrupting the first guard’s rambling as the man instinctively unsheathe his sword, intimidated by the prisoner’s height and stature.</p>
<p>“Woah, Woah, Woah. No need to insult my partner like that, he’s had a rough day, ya know.”, Techno said, pointing his thumb behind his back at the pig. The bewildered look on both of the guards’ faces almost makes his terrible day better. Almost.</p>
<p>The loud one strengthened his stance and opened his mouth, ready to call every dirty name in the book, but Techno continued on.</p>
<p>“Though the honor of fighting before the king does sound pretty interesting, so what do you say, buddy?”, Techno turned back to the animal as he spoke, patting it on the head at the question.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the second guard calming his friend down as the angry man begrudgingly sheathe his sword, turning to glare at Techno.</p>
<p>“Fine I won’t say anything about that thing, just hurry up, you <i>freak<i>.”, came the expected answer.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Techno hum at that. He could easily take out both of the guards if he wants to. The angry one is too cocky for his own good, and he’s quite sure the cowardly one would just faint the moment he takes out his friend. However, he would entertain them for now. The deathmatch doesn’t sound that appealing to Techno, he was okay with fighting and holding his own ground, but needless bloodshed isn’t really his thing right now, especially with an already ruined shirt. </p>
<p>On the other hand, he does want his diamond sword back and maybe some extra items for his next trip, too. Perhaps if he’s lucky, he might be able to find his cape and crown, who knows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Content with his new plan, Technoblade picks up the rotting head by the belt. And. </p>
<p>When he straps it back on himself, the dead pig head seems somehow lighter—just by a little bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little Lime Riding Hood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new face appear.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just writing for my own fun and enjoyment. Ofc I don't ship these people irl. Don't stress about it too much and have fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a weave basket filled with colorful liquid bottles next to the arena gates.</p><p><i>Why</i> is there a weave basket filled with colorful liquid bottles next to the arena gates?</p><p>Better question, what the fuck is in those bottles?</p><p>Granted, Technoblade isn't someone who would bother to remember a kingdom's custom at all, not to mention after only spending a few days in it, or what would've been only a few days if it wasn't for the meat pouch on his back, but vibrantly colored liquid? Common enough to be given to criminals, no less? How could he have missed that? </p><p>Although it's pretty much just an upgraded version of his previous cell, the rest of the so graciously called waiting room seems normal enough. There's pieces of leather and chainmail armor strewn haphazardly on the only wooden table in the room. Shitty battle supplies for the upcoming 'deathmatch' he and others in the room will be participating in.</p><p> </p><p>And then there's just a basket of colorful liquid bottles. Wrap in a cutesy green blanket. Decorated with <i>fucking</i> hand-sewn smiley-faces pattern.</p><p>What the hell is it doing in prison? Did someone's grandma really decide to bring some snacks for the handful of dangerous evicted criminals waiting for their sentence? </p><p>Well, it honestly wouldn't be the first time Techno has seen that happen.</p><p>But somehow, he doubts that's the case here.</p><p> </p><p>His only context clue is the wooden board nailed above the strange basket, messily carved on with the phrase 'CHOOSE WISELY'. And even that doesn't offer much of an explanation either. Bafflingly, the other 'contestants' around him seem to follow the cryptic instructions just fine, with most of them holding a bottle in their hand and even one guy eagerly gulping down yellow liquid like water. Not only that, a guy appears to be hoarding multiple bottles into his pants shamelessly in the corner, too.</p><p>Now Techno will admit that he hasn't been exactly impressed with the average intelligence displayed by his fellow prisoners, and soon to be unwilling opponents, so far. Can you really blame him, though? When the first thing he's greeted with after being forced into the room is the delightful sound of a grown man screaming,</p><p>
  <i>"Ye take that back about me mother ye cunt!"</i>
</p><p>Followed, unsurprisingly, by the sound of bones breaking and a body being slammed into the ground.  </p><p>But haven't they at least learned <i>not</i> to put weird stuff into their mouth as a child? Especially food and drinks. Since there could be a little something called, what is it again? Oh yeah! Deadly poison.</p><p>Because Techno certainly has. Having stupidly drank a glass of his brother Wilbur's black concoction that he claims will give Techno inhuman strength. Which was a lie. And made Techno throw up instead. And is also probably the reason why his hair is pink.</p><p>Luckily he did get to beat Wilbur senseless with a wooden sword after that. Good times-</p><p>His reminiscing was rudely interrupted by a hairy arm slinging over his shoulder,</p><p>"Ey Pighead Guy! Whatcha doin' just looking at the potion basket, man?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, the what?", Techno asked, trying his best to shove the guy's arm off of him without breaking it.</p><p>"The potion basket.", the bearded man said nonchalantly like Techno's supposed to know what that is. At least he got a clue and backed off to stand opposite the pink-haired man. Seeing the lack of realization on Techno's face, the guy finally elaborate,</p><p>"Oh, right! You're one of the latecomers. One of the guards came by earlier and left it here. He called them potions and explained that it's some sort of new medicine. Supposed to help us in battle. Even told us that it'll make things' more fun', whatever that means." shuffling through his leather armor, the man pulls out a dark green liquid bottle.</p><p>"See, even I got one! Don't know what it does, but I'm saving it for the battle. Wouldn't want to waste it like the other dumbasses in here.", he drawled out, ignoring the irony of his own words.</p><p>"What? So a guard just waltzes in here with a basket full of medicine, and you guys let him out alive?", Techno was quite surprised at the fact, especially after already labeling most of the people here as simple-minded brutes.</p><p>"Oh, trust me, we tried. But that guy was scary, man. Joe over there tried to tackle him and got a kick straight in the head." the hairy man turned his head toward the left corner of the room. Pointing to the motionless man still lying there.</p><p><i>Blood God</i>. That must've been one hell of a kick.</p><p>"After that, we kinda just left him to do his own thing. I was the only one with enough balls to actually ask the guy what's in the basket.", the man bragged, seemingly proud of himself for accomplishing what a child could do. </p><p>"You seem awfully cheery for someone who's about to be forced to fight to the death."</p><p> The guy barked out a laugh at that, making the pig head-carrying man even more confused.</p><p>"Winner gets a thousand coins, pal, and a free pass if you're a criminal. That's like a once in a lifetime chance. Who wouldn't be excited?"</p><p><i>Oh</i>. Now. That's what Techno wants to hear.</p><p>A free pass, huh? </p><p>Plus a thousand coins for a new shirt and maybe some supplies. Techno guessed getting out of here is gonna be a lot easier than he thought. </p><p> </p><p>Just then, the sound of a blaring airhorn rang through the air as people flood into the stadium.</p><p>"Ah, it's starting! You better get prepared. I wouldn't want to kill an unarmed man. That would just be rude."</p><p>Not bothering to entertain the guy further, Techno rolled his eyes at that. He contemplates asking the guy about the weird sign that accompanies the basket. But based on how the conversation went so far, he's most likely not going to get any actual answers. Phil has taught him not to judge a book by its cover, but with these guys, Techno doubts there's really anything beneath the surface, or skull for that matter.</p><p>"Nah, I'm good. I'd rather die before shoving myself into those sweaty and reeking armors."</p><p>The man snickered disgustingly at that, saying his goodbye before heading toward the big metal gates to wait for its opening. </p><p>Having nothing better to do, Techno finally makes his approach to the peculiar basket he's been staring at. There aren't actually that many bottles left, considering the ten or so people in the room have all taken one, and that's if they only took one each. There are really only five bottles left, and Techno contemplates actually taking one.</p><p>'Choose wisely' implies that there's a wrong option, so it's safe to say Techno's not drinking these 'potions' anytime soon, maybe ever. But having a glass bottle in and of itself in battle is pretty useful. There are no weapons provided to them in the waiting room, just armor. The actual weapons lie behind the gates on the arena floor, left behind by previously fallen contestants. The pink-haired man reckons they're going to have to run out and wrestle for the best weapons—survival of the fittest after all. And as much as Techno doesn't want to ruin his outfit further, fighting empty-handed will probably not help his goal either. Especially with a severed pig head on his back.</p><p>If worse comes to shove, he can just throw the glass bottle into someone's face and take their weapon.</p><p>"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Antrum Pinto's Monthly Deathmatch!" a voice rang through the stadium as the crowd erupted in cheers.</p><p>Welp, it's settled then. Techno quickly shoves a bright red bottle into his pocket, the color reminding him of freshly spilled blood.</p><p>As the announcer rambles on about how the king of Assum Panto or whatever established this 'brilliant' justice system, the pink-haired man makes his way towards the big metal gates. Although the bearded man he had the displeasure of talking to earlier was confident, Techno noticed that not everyone in the room had the same attitude for the upcoming battle. </p><p>A guy is hiding under the wooden table. Head hung low and trying his best to not be seen. Shaking and probably scared for his life at the prospect of dying a gruesome death soon on the battlefield. Techno almost felt bad for him if he didn't also consider that the guy ended up here for a reason. The other prisoners are split. Some staring aimlessly out the metal bar, expressions walking the line between desperate hope and almost accepting their death. Others are more like Beardy, eyes hungry for the chance to escape or maybe just the sick chance of killing again. </p><p>It doesn't matter, though. Because at the end of the day, Techno's the only one here who's got a dead pig head to protect. And that's why they will all be dead by sundown.</p><p>He will make sure of it.</p><p> </p><p><i>Clang</i>.</p><p> </p><p>"-nough talking folks! Let the battle begin!"</p><p>At the signal, the giant metal gate started rolling up with a sickening screech. Techno opted to remain in the back as prisoners rushed out of the 10 gates in the arena, including his. The beginning of a battle of this scale will always be the most hectic. He'll just wait here and let the meatheads fight it out to reduce the number. Then, he can go in for the final kills and hopefully get the king to keep his promises.</p><p>As the bloodshed rages on, however, Techno notices something quite <i>strange</i>.</p><p>The potions.</p><p>Everyone has got one, if not several of them, each.</p><p>And when one starts drinking theirs, others follow suits. The whole arena is soon filled with men in armor drinking their hearts out at bottles of colorful liquid. </p><p>How many of these bottles are there?</p><p>"Um-uh, It-it seems like the prisoners have started to-um-to drink some form of ale-what is that color?-from glass bottles."</p><p>See, even the commentator is surprised. Wait. Why would the announcer be shocked? Isn't this the kingdom's new medicine or something? Wouldn't he at least be informed they were gonna test it out on the prisoners? </p><p>Quickly stepping out of the waiting room, Techno glanced up around him to get a better look at the stadium. The cheering has died down and instead been replaced with confused chatter. Even who the pink-haired man assumes is the king, since he's the only one sitting on a great podium surrounded by a whole feast, seems angry. The puny man is waving his hands around like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. Ordering the poor servants around him to explain why the prisoners were given 'refreshments'.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Techno registered a lime blur dashing behind him. Reflexes kicking in, he spun his head around to find...nothing. Except. </p><p>The potion basket is gone.</p><p>Where the-</p><p>"AGHHHHHHHHHH"</p><p>An iron sword barely misses his head as Techno took a step to the side, hand coming up to grab at the attacker's wrist. With a deliberate hard twist, the pink-haired man managed to easily wrestle the weapon out of the guy's hand as he screamed in pain. While the man was distracted, Techno swiftly pulled the previously obtained bottle out of his pocket, slamming it straight into the guy's head. Knocking him out cold with pieces of shattered glass still stuck in his face.</p><p><i>Not even close</i>.</p><p>"Should've just stayed silent, buddy."</p><p>Well, getting a weapon was undoubtedly easier than he has thought. Though it's nowhere near as sharp or prestigious as his diamond one, Techno knows he'll do just fine with this. He has to start from somewhere, after all.</p><p>What he didn't expect, however, is to be surprise-attacked again by the same guy, who was just lying at his feet a few seconds ago. More shocking, though, is the fact that the now conscious guy's scrunch up face has almost healed up completely. The glass shards were even lying outside his face, falling piece by piece to the ground as the guy lunged forward. Red liquid dripping off his face that Techno failed to determine whether it's the 'potion' or the man's own blood.</p><p><i>Great</i>.</p><p>Stepping backward, the pig head-carrying man positions his sword straight ahead and drives it right through the guy's neck. Now Techno would like to see him try to come back from that.</p><p>The pink-haired man clearly hasn't thought that far ahead, though, as the blood from the now definitely dead man spurts out in streams. Staining his already ruined white shirt.</p><p>"Oh, for fuck's sake-"</p><p>The ground shakes. Followed by panic screams from the crowd. Quickly pulling the weapon out of the other guy's corpse, Techno scans the arena for the source of the commotion. And he found it. </p><p>Not too far from his right, a man in leather armor has somehow managed to punch a large crack that threatens to split the stadium itself in half right into the yellow stone wall. A bottle with some dark red liquid still inside lies next to his feet.</p><p>Okay. Maybe Techno is starting to have a guess at what these 'potions' are meant to do.</p><p>A guy to the left of Techno, holding a bottle of bright green liquid, also tries to punch the wall. To no effect, unfortunately. However, when he took a running jump to try to scale it, the chainmail-clad man leaped past the 4 feet wall as if it was nothing. Using his iron mace to smash the skull of an unlucky woman standing right there.</p><p>More people in the arena try to test out their new 'power', and those who haven't already drunk their bottle shuffles to find them. </p><p>Looking around the battlefield, the pink-haired man decides to collect as much information as he can. A guy with an iron helmet, who drank a light-grey almost whitish potion, begins to run faster, dodging everyone as he attempts to bust the arena door down with his speed. A man bleeding out on the dirt floor has managed to take a gulp of his pink drink and is slowly standing up. Most bizarrely, an iron-clad man has finished his grey potion and turned completely invisible, saved for his armor and clothes.</p><p>A sickeningly familiar laugh rang next to Techno as he turned to face the bearded man he has talked to previously. He observed as the arrogant man full-on chug his dark green potion, expression as smug as ever. The effects weren't exactly what the man seems to have in mind, though. As the guy immediately clutches at his chest and collapses on the ground, foaming at the mouth.</p><p>
  <i>'Choose wisely', right?</i>
</p><p>Techno cracks a smile at that.</p><p>Chaos erupts in the audience as citizens try to save themselves. The shouting of the announcer to stay calm is overheard by the sheer mass of people panicking. Now, the prisoners cheer instead, stopping fighting entirely to focus on wreaking havoc and escaping from here themselves. The number of bodies on the ground did increase as wrong choices were made. But it's not like anyone cares. They were going to be free, after all.</p><p>"Guards! I demand you fools stop this madness at once! The great king of Antrum Pi-"</p><p> </p><p><i>Splash</i>.</p><p> </p><p>The piercing scream of a concubine draws Techno's attention and most people toward the king's podium. There, where the petulant man child once sat, is the king's body, neck bared but head nowhere to be seen.</p><p>One strike alone. A clean decapitation.</p><p>A black boot meets the dead king's corpse, kicking its way down to the dirty arena floor. Landing with a pathetic thump.</p><p>And there, standing tall on the lavishly decorated podium, is a man dressed in a lime hooded cloak running down to his knees. In his hand, a gilded diamond ax, still gleaming with fresh blood on its edge. Of course, the most creepy detail is his face, or lack thereof, covered entirely by a white round mask. Crudely drawn on with a simple happy smiling face.</p><p>Techno's suspicion is confirmed when he glances down at the man's left hand. Firmly holding the weaved basket now full with potions, wrapped in a blanket sewn on with his own symbol.</p><p><i>What a narcissist</i>.</p><p>The shock silence following the king's sudden beheading only caused the green-clad man to burst out in laughter. A wheeze that rivals Techno's own father at home and sounds almost like the whistle his old tea kettle used to make. </p><p>"Oh, come on now." the man's voice is calming and almost sultry, a complete contrast to the situation he's in right now.</p><p>"You were all having such a great time, so I thought I would just chime in and make it a tad more interesting.". He spoke energetically, seemingly excited at the prospect of committing regicide like it's having breakfast. </p><p>"And now that the annoyance is gone..." the masked man drawled out, head cocking to the side.</p><p>And although Techno can't see past the mask, something inside tells him that the madman on the podium is looking straight at him.</p><p>"Let's have some fun, shall we?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am the worst at time management lmao. I started this fic as something that I would update weekly so that I can practice having an actual schedule. And look where that got me. I wrote this over the course of three days so I might go back and fix some mistakes later since I'm not that happy with the quality. Didn't actually thought this many people would like what I write. So that definitely makes my day. Hopefully I can keep you all interested throughout the whole story. Love you all &lt;3 Comments are appreciated! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Smilin' Hood and His Merry Muffinteers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get hot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, how Dream has <i>missed</i> this!</p>
<p>The piercing screams, the feel of his diamond axe cutting swiftly through flesh, the smell of freshly spilled blood in the air, hundreds of pairs of eyes, some mortified, shocked, excited even, all on <i>him</i>. It takes every ounce of will in Dream's body not to burst out into a mess of exaggerated movements and crazy rants like he usually does. </p>
<p>Gosh! He can almost taste the chaos that's about to unfold.</p>
<p>He bit back the urge, though. A cold, ominous figure is way cooler than a rambling madman anyway. And with his job, image is everything.</p>
<p>It's a shame he can't just stand here and bathe in this glory all day, though. Don't get him wrong, Dream loves the attention, revels in it, <i>craves</i> it actually—if his ego would ever allow him to admit that out loud. But a great showman knows when to share his spotlight, and Dream is more than eager to get the action going.</p>
<p>"Let's have some fun, shall we?", the line came out exactly like he has rehearsed multiple times in his mind.</p>
<p>Right on cue, a loud explosion erupts from the west wall as large pieces of stones fly inward, crushing unsuspecting prisoners unlucky enough to be in the vicinity. As the smoke clears, an armored man's silhouette can be seen, white headband waving in the air.</p>
<p>Raising a bottle of orange liquid to his mouth, the tanned man chugged the whole thing in one go. Smashing the glass on the ground, he manically yells,</p>
<p>"Let's light this place up, motherfuckers!"</p>
<p>At that, explosions start up again, this time randomly throughout the whole stadium. Screaming and fighting begin again as people struggle to get to safety. The bandana-wearing man, donning a white cape with embroidered fire symbols on it, also takes the chance to sprint straight into the center of the arena. Throwing endless streams of sparkling grey spheres at prisoners, citizens, and guards alike. Setting them and the whole stadium on fire while shouting like a madman the entire time.</p>
<p>Dream lets out a chuckle at that. Sapnap has really outdone himself this time.</p>
<p>The nervous sound of the announcer can be heard above him, still desperately trying to save the hopeless situation,</p>
<p>"Goddamnit, guards! Why won't you all do anyth-"</p>
<p>The familiar thump of a body hitting the ground is evident behind him, followed by a sharp screech that Dream assumes shuts off the speaker. About time someone puts the poor guy out of his misery. Hearing a soft landing behind him, the masked-man turns around to face his glasses companion.</p>
<p>"I swear to god, you and Sapnap are so dramatic sometimes, no wonder why Bad treats you both as children.", George speaks with that condescending accent of his.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on, it's been so long since we've actually gone to a big city. Can you blame us for enjoying ourselves a bit.", he retorts, gesturing to the arsonist below, running through scorching fire like it's nothing.</p>
<p>"Well, your 'fun little vacation' just cost me my entire supply of potions, TNT, and not to mention fire charges that are still being wasted down there.", the blue-clad man folds his arms across his chest, attempting to look like a disapproving father.</p>
<p>"Not all of them.", he says, shaking the basket of potion in his hand lightly to demonstrate. </p>
<p>Once he's got George's attention, Dream got the bright idea of throwing the whole basket without warning toward the other man. Causing the goggle-wearing man to stumble and fall forward, barely managing to catch the basket unscathed as Dream wheezes himself into oblivion. Feeling the glare of a pouting George on him, he starts up again, </p>
<p>"For your information, I actually ran all around the stadium to collect the spare ones before the battle started, just for you.", he adds sweetly. </p>
<p>"Oh, lucky me", George deadpans, opting to instead check if he has broken any bottle after catching the basket.</p>
<p>"Aw, you're no fun, Georgie!", Dream complains. </p>
<p>"Think about it, this is a walking ad, is it not? Just think of how much money we'll make after people everywhere see our power. We just toppled a whole kingdom after a week of arriving! In a single day, no less! Words of mouth will spread, and we'll have an actual job in no time. Told you I'm a marketing genius!"</p>
<p>Before Dream can continue his power trip monologue, however, he's rudely interrupted by his short friend,</p>
<p>"Bullshit. This whole thing started because the king refused to let you open your potion shop. Just admit it's a petty revenge plot. We already accepted that you're a psychopath, Dreamie."</p>
<p>"He also called me a 'Peasant'! And spat at me! And in retrospect, it's not <i>that</i> petty. You guys all agree to this anyway. That's why we're here.", the masked man tries to justify himself.</p>
<p>"Not for any sane reasons, though, you have to admit. I need data, Ant wants some money, Sapnap's an even bigger psychopath than you,"</p>
<p>They both turn down to look at their friend. Who is currently shoving a fire charge down some guy's throat while shouting something about 'Setting souls on fire'. Dream giggles as George shudders.</p>
<p>"—and Bad didn't even agree to this. He's out at the dock evacuating innocent civilians before the savages down there get to them.", George finishes.</p>
<p>Dream seems to contemplate to himself a bit at that.</p>
<p>"Eh, their fault for living in a kingdom with a Death Arena at the center. Where's Ant Frost anyway, haven't seen him since morning?"</p>
<p>"Looting stuff in the main Palace up north of here. We're going to need a lot of supply since the quickest way out of here is by sea. I already told Bad to save us a boat so-"</p>
<p>"Great! That means we have more time to slaughter some idiots.", the axe-wielding maniac exclaims, slinging an arm around the shorter man's shoulder.  </p>
<p>"Oh no, we're not. What we're doing is getting out of here before someone actually competent shows up with an army.", George reasons, attempting to push Dream off him to no avail.</p>
<p>"Don't be a coward, Georgie, look how much fun they're all having!", the lime masked man enthusiastically points down at the mass of people burning and screaming in pain below. Finding amusement in the way his tired friend just groans and shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream doesn't understand what's not to love about a little chaos and bloodshed every now and then. The audience clearly wanted a deathmatch, gathering in masses here and cheering so vehemently, so that's precisely what Dream gave them, didn't he? It's not his fault some people aren't good enough for a real battle—survival of the fittest after all.</p>
<p>Speaking of nature, though. The masked man's mind suddenly wanders to something. Or someone per se. A peculiar fellow, with a dead pig head hanging from his back. Dream remembers the guy because that rotting corpse scared the crap out of him, almost making him trip on his feet at the speed he was running at when he was collecting spares for George. At least he managed to retrieve the basket with that blanket Bad sewn for him. He would've definitely gotten a scolding if he didn't bring it back. For someone so seemingly sweet, BadBoyHalo can be very terrifying sometimes.</p>
<p>Scouring through the arena, Dream tries to find the strange man in the sea of violent fighting. The masked man has taken a mental note to keep an eye out for the man throughout the beginning of the deathmatch. Out of curiosity at first, but then he realizes that the guy fought quite well. Elegant and blunt with an atmosphere of nonchalant to his every movement. Certainly more skilled than the brutish prisoners' presence here. Dream has no doubt that if it wasn't for their intervention, pink hair guy would've won easily. But! There has been a lot of explosions and a fire-throwing lunatic, though, so it would be a shame if—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>A flash of pink in the corner of his eye.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's to the left. </p>
<p>Dream makes a quick head turn and. There he is.</p>
<p>Long hair, blood-soaked shirt, and the glimpse of a hideous creature on his back.</p>
<p>
  <i>What a sight.</i>
</p>
<p>Iron sword in hand, twirling around as the man dodge and weave his way effortlessly to an opening in the stadium, caused by one of George's many explosions. The guy looks bored by his relaxed movements alone, almost like he's just taking a stroll in the park.</p>
<p>If pig-man fights like this casually, Dream muses, he wonders how the guy would fight with his life on the line.</p>
<p>The masked man suddenly wants nothing more than to duel the guy. Be the one that makes him go all out and then defeat him. Yes. What a story that would be. </p>
<p>If he lives to tell it. </p>
<p>But of course, Dream can't duel pink hair guy if he makes it out of the stadium first. So that wouldn't do. </p>
<p>The masked man thought of pearling to the guy. After all, nothing screams attention more than appearing out of thin air with a menacing smile on your face, or well mask. Unfortunately, Dream already used all of his pearls to distribute and collect the potion baskets for George. Dammit. He knew he shouldn't have been a good friend.</p>
<p>Oh, wait. George.</p>
<p>Snapping out of his thoughts, he quickly turns to look for his blue shirt friend. George has somehow managed to escape his embrace and is now scribbling something down in his notebook, probably the potion data he mentioned. </p>
<p>"Hey George, do you have any ender pearls left on you?", he quickly asks.</p>
<p>"Hm? Ah, sorry, no. Sapnap kinda...uh…. Yeah, I don't have any.", the shorter man looks up nervously, almost like he remembers a terrible memory.</p>
<p>"Oh, ok."</p>
<p>Deciding to question George's weird reaction later, Dream swiftly turns back to pig-man's direction. Since teleportation is out of the question, the masked man comes to the sensible conclusion that he simply has to block the exit pink hair guy is walking toward and buys a little time for travel. Luckily, other openings in the wall are quite far away, so he'll have plenty of time.</p>
<p>The wall's large opening is acting as an exit for people lucky enough to reach it anyway, which means fewer people to slaughter. Fortunately, it won't be for much longer now that Dream has noticed it. The unstable wall is barely standing up, depending solely on a single stone pillar at the side being already destroyed by multiple explosions. The masked man reckons that he can cause the whole ceiling to come crashing down with just a little force.</p>
<p>Shuffling through his pocket, he pulls out a fire charge he has stolen from Sapnap this morning. Then, aiming at the pillar, Dream throws the fire charge with all his might at it. The grey ball leaves a smokey streak in its path as it plunges straight into the middle of the column, effectively folding it in half. Just like the lime-clad man has predicted, without the support, the whole wall collapses in on itself, crushing an unlucky man standing right beneath it.</p>
<p>
  <i>That should trap pig-man for a while.</i>
</p>
<p>However, what Dream did not anticipate is the fact that a 'fire' charge also spreads. Guess what? Fire. </p>
<p>As soon as the ash ball makes contact with the stone, it catches on fire right away. Spreading quickly to the wooden beams supporting the stone structures. The scorching heat causes large pieces of burning wood and heavy stone to fall down around the area, trapping Dream's soon-to-be duel partner and others nearby in a ring of flames. </p>
<p>
  <i>Well, that's a problem.</i>
</p>
<p>"Wow, Dream, I didn't know your superiority complex has already reached the playing God phase.", George finally decides to chime in from the sideline.</p>
<p>"Shut up, Gogy, that was to block the exit. I just want to duel the pink hair swordsman.", the masked-man answers quickly, frustration evident in his voice. </p>
<p>"Uh-huh. Well, I'll be here, cheering you on in your glorious fight with a burnt corpse.", George says, a smug smile on his face.</p>
<p>Choosing not to dignify his friend with an answer, Dream turns back to observe the fire he has previously started. At least the flames didn't outright kill pig-man. It merely traps him in a scorching structure of wooden beams as the burning ceiling collapses from above. Dream is sure he can escape that just fine. Yep. Easy peasy.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Weren't there five other people trapped in there with him just a second ago, or did they get engulfed in flames already.</p>
<p>Ok maybe escaping is a little harder than Dream initially thought. But pink hair guy seems pretty chill about the whole situation. He's just standing there, taking in his surroundings, and then... walking toward the fire?</p>
<p>Before Dream can further question the odd behavior, the burning ceiling finally gives out and crashes down in its entirety. Crushing everything below it and merging into a pile of burning debris. </p>
<p>The masked man is suddenly hit with a strong feeling of disappointment, like a pang inside of him. Confused, he lets out an irritated sigh.</p>
<p>Great. Just when Dream thought today was going to be interesting. Now he'll have to settle on slaughtering <i>normal</i> people.</p>
<p>Looking over his shoulder, Dream expects to see George's smug look taunting him. What he didn't expect, however, is the puzzled look on his friend's face, directing right behind him. Turning back to the burning mess he accidentally created, Dream is greeted with a sight that makes his heart skip a beat. </p>
<p>Amid red-hot flames, a man slowly emerges from the debris. His rosy pink hair turns wildly scarlet in the fiery filter. Bloody shirt strains against his arm, muscles showing, as the man pushes pieces of burning wood off of himself. The image of a single man standing unscathed in what can only be described as skin-boiling heat reminds Dream of old paintings he's seen. Biblical, untouchable, and god-like. A cautionary image taken straight out of some dusty religious book. </p>
<p>Something about the scene makes the masked man's body heats up, especially his face under the mask. It makes him feel light-headed, almost like he can slaughter a thousand and not breaks a single sweat. </p>
<p>
  <i>Adrenaline.</i>
</p>
<p>His mind fills in the blank for him. Dream can't recall the last time his heart has beaten this fast. The pure excitement he's experiencing almost makes him forget to question how until his eyes lowers to the pig-man's hand. Holding a half-finished potion, color identical to that of Sapnap's.</p>
<p>"Is he just lucky, or did he actually figure out that was the Fire Res?"</p>
<p>Dream almost misses George's words due to the overwhelming sound of his heart beating in his ears. Snapping himself back into reality, the masked man's mind starts up again.</p>
<p>"With Sapnap's entrance, I doubt it takes much to figure out what the 'orange liquid' does, to be honest.", he answers, betraying the side of his brain that is childishly impressed by pig-man's quick thinking.</p>
<p>"Credits where credits are due, the guy seems more competent than your previous opponents, or victim if we're honest. Maybe he can finally take you down a few notches, beat that cockiness out of you.", the goggle-wearing man jokes.</p>
<p>"But George, won't you miss all of <i>this</i> when I'm gone.", Dream almost purrs out, hands gesturing sensually to the entirety of his body. </p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"Whatever, you and Sapnap better be at the docks before reinforcement shows up, or we're leaving you both.", George grumbles out, looking way too tired of this conversation.</p>
<p>Dream chuckles as he makes his way toward the edge of the high podium, turning around to taunt his short friend before going. </p>
<p>"Ha! You didn't deny it."</p>
<p>"I hope you lose and die."</p>
<p>"I love you, too, Gogy!", the masked lunatic blows a final kiss at the other man's disgusted face, back-diving off the edge before George can even react.</p>
<p>Dream lets himself free-fall for a few seconds, reveling in the illusion of his body flying. Then, he swings his axe straight into the pillar holding the podium up, slowing his fall as the axe clings to the stone. Before he reaches the ground, the masked man jumps, using the momentum to split an unsuspecting prisoner's head standing nearby with his axe, landing on his feet afterward.</p>
<p>"Yo, dude! What took you so long?", a loud voice calls him from inside a fire. Dream looks up just in time to see his raven hair friend finish burning a guy alive.</p>
<p>"Sorry, got a bit distracted. That and George was being whiny, you know how it is.", he responds, pulling his axe out of the corpse's head.</p>
<p>"Oh, when is he isn't? You know he hid half of his fire charge supply from me yesterday.", Sapnap says, reaching into his satchel to pull out a few more grey spheres.</p>
<p>"Cuz' he thought I was gonna waste 'em or something stupid.", he continues, chucking all four fire charges in his hands at a guy running away from him. Smiling creepily afterward as the poor man shrieks in pain, skin melting off his flesh.</p>
<p>
  <i>Yeah, not wasteful at all, Snapmap.</i>
</p>
<p>"Of course, I found out since the genius decided to hide it behind our food supply. You know, where I burn stuff."</p>
<p>"Wait. You burn our food?"</p>
<p>"Unimportant.", the iron-clad man quickly answers, making his way slowly toward his burning victim, who's desperately begging Sapnap to spare him.</p>
<p>"The point is, although George was being a bitch, I decided to be a good friend and leave him alone.", he finishes his sentence with a harsh step on the begging guy's burn wound, chuckling to himself.</p>
<p>"Huh, that's uncharacteristically nice of you.", Dream quirks an eyebrow under his mask at the strange confession, hand cleaning his axe as he approaches his friend.</p>
<p>"I even helped him wake up this morning by lighting up his room. Using his own fire charges no less", another anguished scream came from the burned prisoner as Sapnap kicked his wounds again.</p>
<p>"Ah.", so that's why George was acting so strange, the masked man recalls, no wonder the short man looked so tired.</p>
<p>Before the tanned man can continue torturing his victim, Dream brought his axe down on the poor man's neck, killing him in one stroke. </p>
<p>"Hey! I was having fun.", the dark hair man yells, feigning anger when his eyes are already wandering to find his next target.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but you've been getting more sadistic lately. I love genocide, too, but I don't wanna get murder in my sleep just yet, Sappitus Nappittus.", Dream replies casually.</p>
<p>Sapnap has started burning an armored guy twice his side who's stupid enough to try to attack the maniac first. Only when the guard was squirming on the ground with Sapnap choking him did the raven-haired man actually register Dream's words.</p>
<p>"So there's a chance you'll let me do that?", he blurts out in childlike excitement. The small distraction is enough for the man underneath him to throw Sapnap off him and stand up. The soldier tries to swing his sword at a caught off guard Sapnap on the ground. Unfortunately for him, before his sword came down, his head was already off his shoulder, Dream's diamond axe shining brightly next to the corpse. </p>
<p>"If you play your cards right.", the masked man shrugs, extending a hand to the man on the ground.</p>
<p>"I'll have to try my best then.", the fire freak recovers quickly, taking the lime-clad man's hand.</p>
<p>Amuse by the borderline insanity of their conversation, Dream couldn't help himself from bursting into an uncontrollable wheeze. Swiping dust off himself, Sapnap also starts to laugh maniacally, whether with or at him, Dream decides it doesn't really matter at all. </p>
<p>The masked man spins the bloodied axe in his hand to pick up the pace, letting it pick up speed as it goes. Then, aiming at a random woman to his left, Dream throws it dead into the lady's back, smiling to himself for the perfect shot as the woman falls to the ground. Sapnap also starts gearing up with fire charges, not wanting to miss any action, more than ready to catch up with Dream.</p>
<p>Just like that, they plow through the sea of people with ease, destroying regular and potion-buffed prisoners alike. Leaving behind a trail of burnt corpses, severed heads, and scorching flames. An axe-wielding lunatic and his psychotic arsonist friend, having the time of their life. </p>
<p>As Dream leads them to the opposite side of the arena, eager to introduce Sapnap to his soon-to-be rival, he starts deliberately aiming at major arteries when he kills. Dream's never been fixated on something so simple as colors. Lime is vibrant and eye-catching. It makes the masked man feel like the center of attention when he wants it to and boosts his ego when he manages to be stealthy in clothes that are so hard to miss. It's good brand recognition, but he wouldn't consider it his favorite color by any means. He's never even had one, to be honest, well, that is until now.</p>
<p>Although he'll never share these thoughts out loud, there's just something so stunningly <i>beautiful</i> about the shade of pink that is pig-man's hair. Especially when it's flowing in the backdrop of flames. He knows it's ridiculous to be thinking these thoughts when he doesn't even know the guy's name, but his mind is unable to rid of them since it happened. Dream can't even pinpoint what the color is exactly, which has captivated him so deeply.</p>
<p>
  <i>Pink? Nearly, but it feels too simple, not enough. Fuschia? Too purple. Scarlet? Too dark.</i>
</p>
<p>All he knows is that whatever that color is, he wants to see it again. The color of all these faceless people's blood isn't it, but it's close, he realizes. </p>
<p>Maybe that's why Dream's doing this, covering himself in blood just like the image of pig-man in his head. He wonders if the guy would be scared of his bloody look now, similar to when he was scared by that oddly intriguing dead pig head on his back. Or will he look at Dream the way the masked man looks at him emerging from scorching hellfire on that ledge? </p>
<p>The more he thinks about the strange man, the faster his heart starts beating. His body keeps getting hotter, and his movements turn almost manic. </p>
<p>
  <i>Adrenaline. Adrenaline. Adrenaline. So much Adrenaline.</i>
</p>
<p>Even Sapnap, the neighborhood's psychopath, starts to notice Dream's sudden ruthless and blood-thirsty actions,</p>
<p>"Woah, dude, I've never seen you like this! Leave some action for me, at least. You're stealing all my kills.", he yells, snapping Dream out of his thoughts for seemingly the third time today.</p>
<p>"Not my fault you're a slowpoke.", the masked man bites back, only realizing now that his once sky-colored diamond axe is now entirely scarlet.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm not a fucki—Ouch!"</p>
<p>The sudden expression makes Dream turn back to find Sapnap, a little worry for him. His limbs are attached are the masked man's first thought as he sees his iron-clad friend. It's when he sees the burn mark on his tanned friend's hand that he understands.</p>
<p>"Fire Res ran out?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, wait a bit.", Sapnap mutters, quickly ruffling through his satchel, eager to start killing again.</p>
<p>Unlike Dream, who swings through trees as a hobby and can dodge flames as easy as breakfast, Sapnap's clunky iron armor makes it harder to be agile near a fire, considering that he starts most of them. </p>
<p>"Fucking hell! I told George to fill my bag with potions this morning. I'm gonna burn all of his clothes when we get home, I swear to Satan.", the dark hair man rages as he throws his bag to the ground.</p>
<p>"We got some potions left from the plan, you know. I gave the basket to George a while ago. He's going to the docks, so if you pearl, you can probably catch him and be back right away. You got his pearls, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I took all his supplies this morning when I burned his room.", Sapnap replies nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"I guessed as much."</p>
<p>"You really don't have any Fire Res on you?", the raven hair man asks, his murderous expression only deepens. Dream wouldn't be surprised if he never sees George again after this. </p>
<p>"Nah, I mostly took Strengths, Regens, and the Potion of the Tur—."</p>
<p>
  <i>Beautiful. That's the color.</i>
</p>
<p>Dream almost forgets to breathe when he sees that color again, waving majestically behind the crowd of people. He's there.</p>
<p>"Um, Dream? You alright? You trailed off there?"</p>
<p>"Oh, uh. It's nothing, I just remembered something. Are you going?", Dream snaps back again. What's wrong with him today.</p>
<p>"Like I have any other choice! Can I just kill George, please? Just one time, and then I'll be good.", the tanned man pleads, bringing out his puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>"I won't stop you, but Bad will be very sad, Snapmap. Do you want that?", he tries to reason, but it's evident that Dream's mind is already elsewhere.</p>
<p>"Fine. I'll be right back. And not murder George, too, I guess.", Sapnap folds his arms and pout, reminding the masked man of a scene he's seen earlier today.</p>
<p>"I'm very proud of you. Also, can you give me a pearl? I ran out of mine.", Dream raises his hand to give his friend a few head pats, which the slightly shorter man receives with delight.</p>
<p>"Knock yourself out. Don't kill everyone until I'm back, ok?", the iron-clad man tosses him the pearl while getting one for himself.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't dream of it!"</p>
<p>Soon enough, all that's left in front of Dream is a streak of floating purple particles. He contemplates if blood, lime, and purple will go together. He's got a pearl now, which means he can go with his original plan.</p>
<p>The color is still in his sight. He never really let his eyes off it when talking to Sapnap. Now that he can focus, pig-man seems to be standing still, except for some arm movements, but something is missing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>The pig head.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Come to think of it, there's also a strange smell in the air. Dream knows the smell of burnt flesh well since he lives with Sapnap, but this is different. Like something, he would smell in the kitchen when Bad cooks breakfast. Oh. The masked man suppresses a laugh.</p>
<p>This day just keeps getting better.</p>
<p>Pearl in hand, Dream aims at the top of a pile of debris and throws. In an instant, his vision adjusts, and he's staring straight at the man he's been trying to duel all day. </p>
<p>"Need a little help there, Bacon?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yoooooooo! Guess who's not dead? Me! Only on the outside though lmao. Sorry for no updates, last month has been eventful for me. But hey, 2020 is ending, so might as well release a chapter. This one is the longest one yet so hopefully that makes up for it. It was supposed to be a short chap but I got carried away writing Dream Team dynamics. It's 3 am when I'm editing this though so dw I'll be back to fix problems. </p>
<p>Also 400 kudos pog!?!?!? It baffles me people enjoys this lmao. Thanks for reading tho and leave a comment if you can, I love reading people's thoughts. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written anything seriously or creatively in 3 years and it shows. Grammarly told me I have the vocabulary of a 7th grader and I've been devastated all night so pls be gentle. Jokes aside, comments are appreciated and hope you guys enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>